The purpose of the proposed project is to (1) plan and conduct a scientific meeting designed to exchange, coordinate, and disseminate research findings on alcoholism and drug abuse to medical and other health professions educators; (2) identify areas in critical need of further research; (3) stimulate collaborative, multidisciplinary research; (4) increase awareness of methodological problems that can vitiate the quality of research in substance abuse; and (5) influence the quality of medical education by accelerating integration of recent advances in basic scientific research into the curriculum. Since substance abuse presents physiological, psychological and social problems for the individual, the types of research conducted on the prevention, causes, treatment, and continuing care originate in many disciplines, which generate a continually expanding literature. The conference will serve to coordinate and disseminate findings in selected areas of basic scientists, clinicians and educators, all of whom may be involved in some measure in clinical education and research and would therefore benefit by participation in the scientific meeting proposed herein. The conference will be organized as follows: (1) investigators who have published in several selected areas such as genetics, treatment outcome, and receptor research will be invited to present their findings and review their methods; (2) participants will meet in small groups to discuss the place and relevance of this research to a) clinical research, b) didactic education for medical and health professions students, c) clinical education, d) treatment, and e) prevention; (3) a plenary session of all participants will invite evaluative comments and propose topics and format for next year's conference; and (4) proceedings will be prepared, edited, and published.